When Ever
by RedBloodTear
Summary: This is a one shot. I can't say anything because it will give the story away. But at least you don't have to wait for an update.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Inuyasha and characters.

* * *

She stared out the window looking through the streaks of rain that ran across the glass with palm of her hand holding her face. Then the memories of him washed over her making her feel worse then the whole storm outside her room; she felt gloomier than those clouds. When unwillingly tears started to form on her eyes leaving a mark on her face. Her hair covering her eyes from the world.

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love_

_to light the shadows on your face**  
**_

At the store she was with her mother and Sango picking the white dress. All of them thrilled but Kagome looked disinterested. All she wanted to do is to get that over with so that she could get away from it all. They were going to ask her what was the matter with her, like this was to be the happiest days of her life but then they realized her problem and kept quiet not wanting to upset her more. Then hours of suggesting dresses to her they both decided for her to wear a dress that both agreed on. But frankly she didn't care.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
_

At the church she was walking with her stepfather in her arm looking happy for her. The people in the church all stared at her admiring how beautiful she looked And in the altar was Inuyasha wearing a tux. Her veil covering the sadness across her face that it wasn't the person that she wanted to be in his place. Reaching the altar Kagome's stepfather handed her over to Inuyasha, who had a smile of happiness on his face. She knew that he loved her, and even though she didn't love him back , but this was the only change to be even close to happiness for her.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

From outside of the church Sesshomaru stared at the couple. He felt as if a dagger was put right to his heart, a great feeling anger that she was to marry the person that he hated most. The only comfort that he had from all of this was the thought that she was happy, even if it meant with Inuyasha.When Kagome and he were together were one the happiest days of his life, but it seemed that they were not meant to be for reason unknown to him.

Flashback

Kagome was swimming with her friend Sango, and she left . He was there on the beach because that was the place where he would go to relax when he was stressed. Her friend went inside a beach house nearby leaving Kagome alone. Kagome then felt her leg cramp and started to yell moving her arms splashing water everywhere. He was just passing by when he caught sight of her. He immediately went in the water and just in time before she went completely to the ocean's floor. He carried her to the sand and laid her there. She wasn't breathing. Then he remembered that in cases such as this he needed to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. He did this and in the third time she was coughing water and gasping for air. That is when he realized that she was the most beautiful woman that he was ever met.

Days went by and they started to see more of each other. He had broken up with his girlfriend at the time. There were times that just talking were the best. Anywhere they went no matter how much one hated it, like ballet and going to a boxing match, it was good as long as they had each other.

Then that fateful night that his ex-girlfriend called and announced to Kagome that she was pregnant with his child is where it all went another direction. She cried and cried all that night until she felt that she had no more tears to give and came to a decision. Kagome called him and told him that they were though, that she was in love with someone else and to never look for her ever again. She didn't want for that baby to go though childhood without a father by it's side just like she had.

Later Sesshomaru was called from his ex and asked him if he wanted to get back together with her. But even though his heart told him that it was a bad idea to do that, he agreed. Just the thought that she loved someone else clouded his mind.

A month later he found out that she was getting married.

About an hour later the church bells rang and people were crowding near the entrance. The couple came out and entered a limousine to take them to the reception. That dagger seemed to deepen just as he saw them drive away, her taking everything he has.

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go where ever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go where ever you will go_

_("This is where I should have stopped and left it there but I thought that it needed another ending. hope you all like it!") _

It was late at night and almost all the guest left to their homes. Inuyasha wasn't counting his drinks and then ended up drunk and the only other person was her mother and Sango.They went and tried to take Inuyasha to the limousine still waiting outside. Kagome was very tired of the whole day and was about to open the door to the entrance when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing there with a look of hurt and determination in his eyes. Even if she was already married, he just needed to know one thing from her.

She had a great urge to run into his arms and think of nothing else but the feeling of being held by him. But she snapped back to reality telling him to leave her alone that she was happy and he was just trying to ruin her day. But he didn't let go of her arm. He came closer to her and gave her a kiss that she reluctantly gave into. When they parted from it she started to sob. Telling him that them being together was not meant to be. He just had to know why she would leave him when they were so happy together, in love. She told him that he now has a child with his ex and that she will not the cause of unhappiness for that innocent child who had nothing to do with this. He had seen his ex and there was nothing different about her then he realized that everything had been a set up by her. He told her that there was no child of his, and if there were he wished it could be Kagome's and his. She stared at him with a expression of bewilderment not quite processing the whole information at that time.

Her eyes brightened up and finally a true smile came to her face since after a long time. She ran into his arms and he spin her in circles from the feeling of being happy once more. As they walked out of the reception her mother and Sango welcomed the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome smiling. They suddenly stopped and both stared at each other. Her mother came up to them and was smiling, this was because this was the only time that she had been happy though out the whole event and noticed that she was actually truly happy with him. She gave them two airplane tickets to London. Kagome was confused, she thought that he mother would be upset with her for leaving just like that, but she was thankful to god for having such a great, understanding mother how really cared about her . She gave her a hug and told them to be careful. Sango did the same thing and told her not to worry about Inuaysha, she will make him understand the situation one way or another. Kagome in a way was thankful that he was not conscious because then she would have to deal with him and now everything important to her at the moment was in her arms.

At night she came out of her room to the balcony to look at the wonderful view outside. She looked at the moon and the stars, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and she thanked god for all the good things in her life and this perfect moment. Sesshomaru came from the shadows of the room to her side with his arms protectively around Kagome. and resting his chin in her shoulder. She reacted to this by putting her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

* * *

I know that I am a bit mushy sometimes, but is just that I watch a lot of short romantic stories in the TVand I think that they are starting to affect me. And it was way to short but I got the main things through. I hope that not many are worrying about the ap exams _coming up next week! _I decided to take a very small break from it all. Any way the song that inspired me to do this is called "Where ever you will go" by 'The Calling' really cute song. I even put in the lyrics in there so that you can read it. I would have done the story as the song went but I had no clue on how to do that. Just write something small review, that way I will have some e-mails that are not junk and then I would have a reason to check it. 


End file.
